Sunlight
by Zoie10135
Summary: One could only hope that the sun rose every morning. SI-OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters_.

Chapter 01; Dawning

The year I turned seventeen should have been the year that I was essentially a dancing queen, instead it was the year of my death.

My mother had always been a Broadway fanatic; she would sing the songs, and dance around me with a dazzling smile planted on her face. She would grab my hands and twist my arms around body so I would dance with her as a small child. I adored the songs that she would play, they were energetic, just like my mother.

I don't know how she did it, but she raised me by herself. She never talked about my father, but when I would ask she would reply the same way as always, "It doesn't matter if you don't have a father honey, I love you, and I will never stop loving you." Even if she never talked about my father I could tell I looked more like him than I did my mother. My mother had beautiful pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I, however, had a lighter brown skin color, with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. I never felt different from her, we were like the same people in different bodies.

When I turned thirteen my mother brought me to my first Broadway performance, "The Phantom of The Opera." I immediately fell in love, of course I had heard all of the songs, but seeing it was something else entirely. It sparked a passion and need within myself. I remember pointing at the stage and whispering to my mother, "That's going to be me one day mom."

She had that brilliant smile on her face, "If you want it sweetheart, you have to work for it."

I nodded quickly, "I want it, and I will be on that stage."

After that day, my mother signed me up for voice coaching and dance lessons. Living in New York City, those lesson were expensive, so my mother took up another job to pay for them. Whenever I would express I guilt she would tell me, "Just do your best in your classes, that's payment enough."

I did my best in class, this eventually paid off. By the age of seventeen I had an audition for "Mamma Mia," it was a background part, but it was a start. My mother was ecstatic for me, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and hugged me so tight I thought she was going to break me.

The audition itself went well enough, after the audition is when everything went downhill. It was late, I had no money on me, and my mother was working one of her many jobs. So, of course I made the shit decision to walk home.

I was about two blocks from the apartment I shared with my mother when someone grabbed me from behind. They pulled my hair and threw my body on the ground. A small squeak escaped my mouth before a thick hand covered it. Tears leaked out of my eyes and dripped onto the ground.

My attacker never talked, never asked, he didn't look through my purse, he just took everything, he took my dignity, my hope, and finally, my life. After he was done with my body, he dragged a knife across my neck. He didn't cut deep enough to kill me immediately, I laid on ground gasping for breath until my lungs let out air for the last time.

I would never see my mother's smile again, I would never star in a Broadway performance. I was dead. Gone.

SUNLIGHT

Death was strange, it was squishy, warm, and wet. If this was heaven, it sucked.

A scream sounded, it didn't feel like it came from far away, it sounded like it was all around me. I felt the vibrations of the noise on my body. Another scream came, it was louder this time, more throaty. Then, I felt the pressure. My head felt like it was being squeezed to death. The pressure on my head stopped and light flooded in from behind my eyelids.

The rest of my body felt the pressure, then it all stopped _._

 _I think I was just birthed._

Something hit the back of my body in a hard slap.

 _Damn that kind of hurt._

And, like any other baby, I cried like a fucking bitch. Then I passed out.

When I woke up again I was able to open my eyes, but my vision was blurry. That didn't mean I couldn't make out shapes and colors. Two faces leaned over my tiny baby body.

 _These must be my parents._

They both had darker skin, and dark hair, I could make out the color of their eyes, because like I said before I eyesight was like awful. My mother still looked tired, but she wasn't my real mother. My mother always smiled, that wonderful smile. I must have begun to fuss, because I was picked up and rocked. She sang to me, her voice was beautiful, but it was obvious that she wasn't speaking English.

 _Well, guess I'm learning a new language._

My new mother, finally stopped singing, instead she touched my nose and spoke, "Hikari"

 _That must be my name, or something, maybe it meant nose._

I didn't contemplate this anymore, I was tired again, stupid baby senses.

SUNLIGHT

The next six months were spent trying to pick up pieces of the language my parents were speaking to me, and observing the area now that my vision wasn't as blurry. Learning a new language actually wasn't very hard, given that that my mother carried me around practically everywhere, and spoke to me constantly. She told me how we lived in a village named Konoha, and how father was the leader of our family. She also spoke of ninjas, for a while I actually thought she was crazy until father also spoke about ninjas. Apparently I live in the feudal era of Japan.

Given the amount of time I had spent with my new other, it wasn't a surprise that I had actually began to care for her. It was obvious that she loved me very much. My father was different, I didn't have a father in my other life, so I had no one to compare him to. I could tell he loved me, he just… wasn't around very much.

I could tell that father's absence sometimes bothered my mother, it was like she was expecting him to die or something. I did my best to keep her busy when he left, I would smile more, and giggle constantly, hoping that it would keep her mind off his absence. It worked most of the time, but sometimes she just wouldn't take the bait. In times like those I could only hope that father returned soon.

Anyways, my mother was beautiful, she had dark brown skin, and black hair, but her defining feature was her yellow eyes. I was a bit creeped out when I first saw them, but I have seen stranger things. Father actually looked a lot like her, dark skin, black hair, and yellow eyes. Which probably meant I looked like that too. It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen.

SUNLIGHT

In all my new life I had been through some embarrassing this, including having my diapers changed, and don't even get me started on breast feeding, but this took the cake.

Both of my parents were home, and they were currently trying to get me to speak. I had already learned how to crawl and stand, and at a year old they thought it was an appropriate time for me to learn words.

"Say Kaa-chan, Hikari, say Kaa-chan!" My mother had a large smile on her beautiful face.

My father say next to her smiling also, "No Hikari, say Tou-san!"

I could say Kaa-chan, or Tou-san, but I could also say something completely different.

"No!" I was such a devious little shit. "No! No! No!"

Their shocked faces brought me immense joy. I loved being a baby.

SUNLIGHT

"Hikari-Chan! Come here please." My short, stubby legs ran across the hardwood floor of my family's house.

Once I reached my mother, who was sitting down on the floor surrounded with leaves, she beckoned me to sit with her. "Now that you're three it's time for you to learn about chakra."

"Chankla?"

"No Hikari, chakra." She moved her hands out in front of her, "Now, I want you to hold out your hand like this."

I quickly moved my hands out in front of me, "Close your eyes."

I obeyed once again, "Now, calm down, I want you to take deep breaths, and search for the warmth inside your body."

 _Warmth? What the hell?_

Nevertheless I searched, and to no surprise, found nothing. I let out a breath of air in frustration.

"Don't get angry Hikari-Chan, keep looking."

My frustration levels were at an all-time high, I was ready to give up, until I felt sunlight, or what felt like sunlight. It felt like the summers in New York, warm, bright, and it reminded me of my mother. I brightened, "Kaa-Chan! I found it!"

"Good, now nudge it towards your hands."

I gently pushed the light inside of me towards the palm of my hands, moving it was harder than it sounded, and it took me a good ten minute to do it.

"Look at your hands Hikari." I slowly opened my eyes to find my hands glowing a light yellow. "Our clan's chakra is a different color than most chakras, because of how we use it."

My face must have shown my confusion because she explained more thoroughly, "Our clan works with the suns beams, it's why our eyes are yellow, and why our chakra is yellow. Most chakra is blue, but because of our work with the sun, its light has changed the color of the chakra."

 _I'm a freaking sun fairy._

"It's also why our clan's skin is so dark, we spend most of our time in the sun, and our skin helps protect against sunburns."

"Kaa-chan, if we spend our time in the sun, why haven't you taken me outside yet?"

"Well, your skin isn't quite ready to spend too much time in the sun, starting in a month I'll start taking you to the park to get your sun."

I clapped my hands together smiling, my hands no longer glowing with chakra. Mother smiled with me, she had a very bright smile, it was… beautiful.

I loved my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02; Sunshine

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of it characters all rights go the creators._

Mother held my hand as she walked us to the park. As it was first time out of the house, I spent my time looking around the village, and soaking in the sun that I hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. The village itself was stunning, it was very green with life, and bustling with people. Mother weaved her way through the crowd, "Hikari-Chan, we're almost to the park, do you remember what I told you?"

I nodded, pushing back my long curls with the hand that wasn't holding onto my mothers, "You said to make friends, and to tell you when I was ready to go."

Mother smiled, "Good." She stopped walking when we reached an open area, with a few play places. There were at least twenty kids there, and I quickly became nervous, "Now go play, I'll stay right here." I let go of Kaa-Chan's hand and took a hesitant step towards the park. Looking back at mother I saw she was still smiling in encouragement. Then I continued forwards, my hands tugged down the light dress my mother had put on me.

My feet led me further into the park, until a body about the same size as mine knocked me over. My bottom hit the ground roughly, I looked up at the little shit that had pushed me down.

"Woah! When did you get there?" He was a boy, an annoying boy.

"I was walking," I replied snappishly, "Did you not see me?"

His small features wrinkled in thought, "Nope!" His eyes widened as if he just remembered something, "I'm Kiba!"

I sighed and stood up from the ground, "I'm Hikari, it's nice to meet you Kiba-san."

I turned back towards my mom who nodded and made the 'go for it' signal. Inwardly rolling my eyes, I faced Kiba again, "Do you…?"

Kiba frowned, "Do I what?"

Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth, "Doyoumaybewanttobefriends?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

The expression on Kiba's face made me want to take it back, before I step back he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

 _I'm being kidnapped by a toddler._

"Let's play ninja! You can be the hime, I'll save you from the bad guys!"

I almost agreed, but I decided that I wanted to the ninja, "How 'bout you be the hime, and I save _you_."

"Nuh uh, you're a girl, I'm a boy, so that means I'm the ninja."

"Please?"

"I'm not going to be the hime, you can't make me."

"Pretty please?"

Kiba sighed, "Fine, but only one time."

` "I think we're going to get along just fine Kiba."I moved my hand to the top of his head and patted.

SUNLIGHT

After we left the park, Kaa-Chan insisted that she set up playdates for me and Kiba. Which, I really didn't mind, it was nice having a friend my age. Kiba and I would spend the days we were together out in the sun, playing ninja, or just doing nothing.

I found that Kiba was a very physical person, he always wanted to hug, or hold hands. As we grew, he stopped holding my hand, but Kiba would still hug me every opportunity.

Kiba would tell me about his clan, the Inuzuka clan, they had dog partners, though Kiba wouldn't be getting his until he started school. He also said he had a sister named Hana. He would tell me about his mother, and her partner. In return I would tell him about my clan, my kaa-Chan and Tou-san.

We spent our childhood together, we rarely separated, and we hardly interacted with other kids. That actually might have been because of Kiba's brash behavior and my anti-social behaviors, and not because of lack of interaction.

By the age of seven us both had been entered in the academy, my mother and father had sat me down to talk about this decision.

The day before the first class, Kiba seemed a little nervous, "Hikari?" His voice was a little shaky, and his face was still looking towards the sky that were laying on our backs watching.

"Yeah?"

"What if we're not in the same class?" I raised a dark eyebrow. It was strange hearing him talk like that, he was usually so sure of himself.

"Kiba we're both clan heirs, they'll want to put all the heirs in the same class."

He still looked a little put out, "Even if we're not in the same class we'll still be friends, don't worry about it."

His body relaxed, and he let out a loud laugh, "Of course! I knew that!"

I smiled at him, he was an idiot, he was loud, and sometimes annoying; but he was my best friend and like hell was I going to let him go.

SUNLIGHT

"… Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Kido Hikari…" I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

Arms wrapped around me from behind, and Kiba's head rested on mine, "Hear that Hikari! I knew we would be in the same class!"

I chuckled, and rolled my eyes, "Of course you knew Kiba"

Unwrapping his arms, Kiba moved to my side, and pulled on my arm, "Let's go!"

I allowed myself to be dragged to the class we shared. When we stepped into the room Kiba quickly located a pair of seats in the back of the classroom, and proceeded to drag me there too.

After sitting down, I glanced around the room, and found that most of the student had already entered the room. A pink haired girl sat in a seat at the edge of the class, looking a bit jittery. A brown haired boy had already fallen asleep at his desk, next to him was a boy loudly eating chips. A blonde with no pupils, talked to a girl next to her.

My gazing was interrupted by Kiba lightly hitting my arm, "Look its Uchiha!"

A very self-interested boy sat in the front of the room, I wrinkled my nose, "He looks mean."

Kiba snorted, "He's Uchiha, of course he's mean." He then looked at me, suddenly serious, "Think I could beat him?"

I sighed, "Kiba don't get into unauthorized fights on our first day."

Kiba's face then contorted into a pout, "Fine."

Lifting my hand up to pat his head, I praised him, "Good Kiba."

SUNLIGHT

The first half of our day was spent introducing ourselves to our sensei and our classmates. Which in my opinion, was useless.

When we were dismissed for lunch Kiba and I found a shady tree to enjoy our food at. We both brought our bentos and set them between us so we could share the food. I had smacked Kiba's hand away from my dango when we were interrupted, "Troublesome, do you mind if we sit?"

The boys I found out were named, Shikamaru and Chouji, stood in front of us. I shook my head and gestured around, "Have at it."

Shikamaru let out a sigh before he dropped to the ground.

Turning back to Kiba, I smacked his hand away from my dango again, "Keep your filthy paws off my dango."

Suddenly looking very offended Kiba narrowed his eyes at me, in a flash Kiba had landed on top of me, looking quite smug he exclaimed, "Filthy paws huh?" then proceeded to shove a hand into my face.

"I'll make you play hime in our next game of ninja if you don't stop."

Kiba quickly released me, "You promised I would never have to do that again."

I smirked, "Yeah, well I changed my mind."

Grumbling Kiba got off me.

Another sigh was heard somewhere next to us, "Troublesome."

 _Authors note: I actually really love the friendship between Kiba and Hikari._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03; Beams

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters._

After lunch, the rest of our day was spent discussing how the year would go, and I was certain that I was going to die of exhaustion. The physical training would kill me, and I'd be dead twice over. Not cool.

Kiba didn't seem too choked up about in fact he seemed quite excited. Curse his everlasting amounts of energy.

When class ended Kiba offered to walk me home, and I was a bit hesitant to say yes. Only because he would be receiving his partner when he got home, to which he replied that the dogs wouldn't disappear in the twenty minutes it would take to walk me to the clan compound.

"So, are you nervous?"

In typical Kiba fashion he laughed, and slung an arm around my shoulders, "No! Any dog would be lucky to have me!"

After giving him 'the look' Kiba backtracked, "Maybe just a little."

"Don't worry about it," I consoled, quickly hip-checking him, "any dog _would_ be lucky to have you as a partner."

"Thanks Hikari."

"No problem."

SUNLIGHT

Before I died, I had always heard the phrase 'The show must go on.' It was used when a performer broke his/her leg or when the actor forgot their lines, it meant that no matter what everything must go on. Although, I never really had to apply it to anything in this life, until now.

As I looked at a blond boy at the front of the class, my mind ran away from myself. I knew this kid. Sort of. I had never really watched the show Naruto and had only heard it in passing, I did know what the boy looked like and his name. But when it came to the plot I knew squat.

I wanted to sink into the floor, honestly, I had been here for a good eight years, and I hadn't once questioned the whole ninja thing. Like really? I'm training to be a _ninja_. An honest to god butt- kicking, sword-slicing ninja. Fuck.

` _What if I screw with the plot?_

 _Wait, I probably already did. Unless I was in the original show._

 _Fuck it. I don't know the plot in the first place, how am I supposed to know if I messed up? The show must go on._

My attention was brought back to the orange clad boy standing proudly in the front of the room.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Dattebayo!" Oh god he was so _bright._ It was a little disconcerting.

On the left of me Kiba growled, "I'm gonna fight him."

Slapping a hand on my face, I let out a sigh, "No Kiba."

Kiba looked at me, his brown eyes twinkling, "Kiba yes!"

"Really Kiba? Really?"

"Me and Akamaru could totally take him." His eyes moved back to the blonde who had sat down at a seat in the front.

A small whine came from the inside of Kibas' jacket.

SUNLIGHT

"You want me to start learning the clan jutsu?" I'll admit, when my mother called me over I hadn't expected this, but that's not to say I wasn't totally stoked about it. My face moved into a wide grin, and my legs bounced in excitement.

"Well, no." My legs ceased their movement, my smile started to slip from my mouth. "But you will learn the mechanics of it."

 _I can work with that._

"Starting now."

"What? Now?"

A sage nod was the only reply. Kaa-chan began walking away from me, quickly I followed after her. "The first thing you need to learn is that the sun is dangerous. He is a deadly as he is beautiful."

My head bobbed, "Beautiful, yet deadly. Got it."

This continued until my mother decided that the lesson was over for the day, and let me tell you, it was enlightening. Apparently, our jutsus ranged from a simple beam of light, to fucking blinding somebody, and even creating a light shield. Mother had told me that I wouldn't be able to do that until my chakra reserves doubled in size. I had also been informed that when my clan training officially started, that I should be ready to receive sunburns, lots and lots of sunburns. Our clan's dark skin helped with that, but because of our close range its practically inevitable.

I can't say I mind though. Because I'll finally get to be a freaking sunshine fairy!

SUNLIGHT

Realizing where I was had brought a lot of doubt to my mind.

I don't think I was meant to be here. But to be honest I probably didn't belong there either. In my world I would dance on stage, and sing under the bright lights. I could still see my first mother's bright smile. Here, I was a ninja-in-training, and a clan heir. I had people who needed me here. In my old world I was dead, my mother would probably be moving on.

I loved the people here, my mother and father. Kiba. My clan. Even the kids in my class.

 _Yes. I belong here._

"Hey Hikari! Come on, let's play! I'll be the hime!" A sly smile worked its way to my mouth.

"That's right Kiba get ready to be saved!"

 _Yeah. I belong here. I wouldn't change that for anything._

 **Author note: So I honestly really love Kiba and Hikari's friendship. It makes me warm and fuzzy inside. Moving on. In terms of pairings no heavy romance will start until after the chunin exams, maybe not even till after the time jump. There will be the occasional fluffy moments though. With who are you pairing Hikari with, you might ask. I dunno. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 04; Ultraviolet_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters._

One would think that an academy for ninjas would be just a bit more ruthless, however, here we are, sitting in class about to participate in a scavenger hunt across the village. Sensei stood at the front of the class, looking like he was about to fall over. That's probably why we were doing this today, he wanted to get us out of his hair, even if just for a while.

"Listen up! I'm dividing you into groups of three. Each group will get a scroll of the information you will need to collect from the academy grounds, the first group back. Well, you get nothing but the satisfaction of beating your peers."

A small laugh left my mouth. Oh yes, I was totally going to win this.

"First group…"

"Second group…"

"Third group, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, and Kido Hikari"

Kiba let out a loud groan in protest.

"It won't be that bad Kiba. Don't be so over-dramatic."

Sensei passed out a scroll for each group then shooed us out of the classroom. With the scroll in my hand Kiba and I stood outside the room waiting for our other member.

"Hey! Hey! Are you Hikari?" The voice was loud and borderline obnoxious, this was Naruto.

Letting a smile spread across my face I answered, "Yes, and this is Kiba."

Naruto leaned closer to me and scrunched up his nose, I thought for a second that he was going to insult me. Instead he moved back to his original position, with an almost unnatural red on his whiskered face.

Before I could open my mouth to ask what was wrong, Kiba snatched the scroll out of my hand and opened it.

"There's only one thing to find! Easy!" Kiba announced, smirking.

"What is it?"

"We need to find another scroll." Kiba then proceeded to close the scroll and stuff it in his overly large jacket.

"We only need to find out one thing?" Kiba nodded at my question, "Sensei made it sound like there were going to be multiple."

"Ha Ha! This is gonna be easy! Let's go!" Naruto quickly moved out.

Frowning, I asked, "Naruto do you even know where you're going?"

His hand rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "He he no…"

Kiba let out a small growl of irritation, "Follow me! We're gonna get this done in no time"

Honestly this game was a bit redundant, we were given a scroll to find another scroll, how droll. Nevertheless, I followed Kiba. "Do you think you could sniff it out?"

"Of course!" Kiba took a large breath and began to move forward with purpose, "This way!"

After a good five minutes of walking Kiba stopped, and pointed to a tree, it's in there. Slowly I moved around the tree and my eye caught a hole in the bark ten feet up. "One of us is going to have to climb that."

"That's easy, I'll do it!" The confident voice of Naruto sounded in my ears.

Wary, I nodded, "Me and Kiba will be down here so if you fall we'll catch you."

"Alright!" Naruto gripped the bark with his fingers and began to pull himself up.

As Naruto ascended the tree, I grew nervous. Nudging Kiba, I gestured toward the blond. Kiba who understood my unsaid words moved closer to me directly under Naruto. We linked our arms, and slightly bent our legs, preparing for weight.

"Hey guys! I got it! I got- eep!" Naruto loud voice was cut off by his fall. Almost immediately he landed in our arms.

"You okay?" Concern laced my voice. Naruto moved out of our arms.

"Yeah! That was awesome!"

"Yeah for you, you're heavy." Kiba's irritated voice cut through.

"Anyways, let's see what's in the scroll." Grabbing the scroll out of Naruto's hands, I opened it and began reading. "It just says that we need to go back to the classroom."

"Eh? That's lame!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, we still need to go back." Kiba nodded in agreement.

After closing the scroll, we began our trek back to the classroom with Naruto grumbling to himself.

The first thing I noticed when we stepped in the classroom was that we were not the first people there, the second was that Sasuke's team was first. Disappointed but accepting we moved to our seats.

Slowly the rest of the teams trickled in, until everybody was back in the room.

Sensei walked in, and stood before his podium. "Welcome back, I know that some of you are less than pleased with how the hunt went, but we did not complete this exercise as a game. Can anyone tell me what the moral of this game was?"

Sakura timidly raised her hand, "To teach us how to complete a mission?"

Sensei hummed, "A good guess, but no. Did you all notice that without your other teammates you could not retrieve the scroll?"

We nodded.

"Teamwork. This whole village runs on teamwork. They cover your weaknesses and you cover theirs. Do you all understand?"

"Yes sensei."

I guess teamwork is important, you can't do everything alone. I looked to my left to see Kiba, then recalled a saying from my past life. _Team work makes the dream work._


End file.
